


turn the hourglass over

by toujours_nigel



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	turn the hourglass over

It had been easier to look at Harry and not see James.

Draco falls in step with him and harasses him up and down the Ministry corridors and the steps of Azkaban and the privacy of his own house and every gesture of his hands and the clenching of his jaw around pleading words is Lucius at eighteen, lordly and insouciant. Unable to accept helplessness. Abjectly proud.

He is, too, much older, weariness etched into grey eyes that mirror his, and the thinned mouth that begs so for his father (his cousin, beloved enemy, Lucius, you fool, how could you?) clings as desperately to his.


End file.
